Data entry operations in an application, such as for example a database, an enterprise resource program, etc., can be quite time consuming. A software application might include one or more data entry user interfaces (UI) that allow a user to create a new record containing one or more details about a person, product, service, location, or the like. In some instances, some or all of the data entered might be the same as data entered previously for other records. For example, a UI in an application that creates a record of an employee might have details such as name of the employee, employee identification number, name of a team the employee works in, and name of a manager of the team. When records for a number of employees working in the team are created, each record can be created one by one. A part of the data such as name of the team and name of the manager can in some examples be same for all employees working in the team. Though the name of the team and the name of the manager might be same they may have to be entered for all the employees working in the team. This can be inefficient as the data may be entered for all the employees manually even though they are same. Thus, entering the same data repetitively may result in an unproductive usage of time and effort.
In addition to potential inefficiencies that may occur in data entry with a number of repeated entry values, making updates or changes to previously entered master data can be quite cumbersome and inefficient as well. Mass changes to master data can in some examples become necessary if the user company or enterprise makes changes to internal processes, such as for example supply chain handling or the like. Such changes can in some instances require changes to master data records that underlie the record keeping, execution, and maintenance of such processes.